The invention relates to a fire-resistant gate, particularly a sliding gate comprising a trapezoidally profiled steel sheet with cement and polyurethane bonded expanded mineral layers on both sides thereof and the outer faces being made of thin fiber reinforced cement layers.
The known fire-protecting gates made of steel are formed, in general, from two walls and the inner portion therebetween is filled with insulating layer. They are so constructed that the steel parts facing the fire in the case of fire may be damaged, and the steel parts which are protected by the insulating layers will resist fire for the required duration. With such a construction, only half of the used material can support the load in the case of fire so that such construction is unnecessarily heavy, complicated and expensive.